The exact role of the P-CO2 level in local gas exchange is unknown. Both theoretical and experimental models are being used to study the role of the P-CO2 level in collateral ventilation. Experimental studies are under way to study the role of P-CO2 in blood flow to areas of low ventilation-perfusion ratio.